A review of the literature on attribution of achievement reveals that women explain the causes of their successes and failures differently than men and that women have lower expectations for success. Although this evidence is not fully unequivocal, the currently popular model of women's achievement suggests that sex differences in both causal attribution of achievement and expectancies for future performance are bound to result in lower achievement behavior in women. However, preliminary research by the present investigator has found no evidence for sex differences in actual achievement despite evidence for differences in expectancy and attribution. This research carried out in a highly supportive educational milieu suggests that when external barriers to women's achievement are absent, women achieve on a par with men. The objective of the proposed study is to replicate these results and to explore the possibility that sex differences in attribution and expectancy are mere expressions of sex-role orientations having no effect on achievement behavior. To this end, approximately 200 college students, half of them females, half of them male, will fill out questionnaires tapping sex-role orientation and attributions of their performance on an upcoming examination. Analyses of results will first focus on sex differences in attribution, expectancy, and performance on the examination. Then, the link between attribution and achievement and between sex-role orientation and attribution will be examined.